Talk:Gryll
Is Grill a villain? BrawlFan181 17:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes Then wht villainous things did she do? In the text stands: "Grill goes to Pop Star to challenge Kirby" and "She challenges Kirby for some fun." BrawlFan181 15:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Eh, *Cough* BNK halp here? Grill's gender Why is Grill female? Are there any sources? Kirby's star stacker SNES Version did not sale outside Japan, so there are no sources without Japanese books, maybe. Also, "ボクちん" in Grill's words is often used as boy's first person pronoun in Japan. In Japanese Kirby Wiki, we make it a rule not to say Grill's gender. - Kirbyellow (talk) 04:49, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong about this, but I've seen female characters in anime use "ボク (boku)" as a pronoun occasionally, so maybe this is the case? There's also that Japanese-exclusive Pupupu Taizen book (I think that's the name); I don't have it on hand, but if anyone does, it might be worthwhile to see if Grill is mentioned there...--KirbyFan97 (talk) 01:13, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :I think we might need to change Grill to male. Aside from Kirbyellow's previous statement, this post says that Sectonia was the second female final boss, with Drawcia being the first, leaving Grill out entirely. Iqskirby Hi there. 02:37, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I figured the post ignored Grill because the North American audience wouldn't recognize her. At the same time, though, we can't ignore Kirbyellow's testimony. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 02:49, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :: :::It's like the Wheelie Bike all over again. Iqskirby Hi there. 02:57, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::No, I don't It's because the North American audience wouldn't recognize her. I used Google Translate, and even though Google Translate is not that good it still seems that the original Japanese post still said that Queen Sectonia was the second female final boss and not the third. August347 (talk) 14:34, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Seeing the evidence above, I believe that we should adopt the Japanese Kirby Wiki's rule and not say Grill's gender. At least, until more evidence surfaces. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 17:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm going to take a guess and say the Miiverse post was taking about the games in the main series; if you ignore Kira Kira Kizzu/Super Star Stacker, since it's is the remake of a spin-off game, the post would still be true. I agree with Paul2, however; we should be gender-neutral about Grill unless someone finds something... KirbyFan97 (talk) 00:48, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hey. I looked into some playthroughs on YouTube so I could translate what was being said on my own and came across something interesting regarding this issue: "ボク" (boku) is indeed a primarily-masculine-but-sometimes-used-by-fictional-tomboys first-person pronoun. However, Gryll uses "ボクちん" (boku''-chin''), "-chin" being a seldom seen and thus lesser known honorific that Google really doesn't like translating and is even more cutesy and diminutive than "-chan" (though not quite as babyish as "-tan"). ::::::According to my sources (here, here, and here), "-chin" is an honorific primarily used by young girls, either between close friends or when trying to be cute (or both). Relatedly, as I'm sure most of us know, applying honorifics to oneself, though uncommon, is a thing that can actually be done in the language; "ore-sama" probably being the most well-known example even though no one uses it in real life unless they're being sarcastic (cuz it's super arrogant and Japanese politeness and all). Real life grown women, on the other hand, have been known to refer to themselves as "name-chan" in certain situations, either as baby talk or just to be cute. ::::::Basically it'd be kinda weird for a boy to refer to himself in such a manner. ::::::I'll hold off on actually editing the page (if necessary) until another agreement (if necessary) is reached, but I figured this bit of info was probably relevant. Stella Knight'' 18:01, September 9, 2016 (UTC) (Also I know fanart can hardly be considered a reliable resource but for what it's worth everyone on Pixiv seems to think Gryll's a girl. What with all the emphasized eyelashes and definitely female gijinkas and all that.) Grill's been localized http://i.imgur.com/OYRfTdm.jpg As... Gryll! Also this is her first appearance in a game since her own. I hope this is correct use of an editing section. Nondell (talk) 06:07, April 29, 2016 (UTC)Nondell